


temperature

by yamatsukkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatsukkei/pseuds/yamatsukkei
Summary: "humidity can fuck off. mother nature can fuck off." tsukishima grumbled, with a sigh that seemed as irritated as ever. tadashi couldn't help but laugh."could just take a shower to cool down for a bit," he offered since it was early enough in the morning to be considered a morning shower and not a late-at-night one. he already knew the answer to that suggestion, though.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	temperature

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up all sweaty and gross and can you believe the first thing i thought of was to write a fucking story at 5 am in the morning. helllll yeah
> 
> also what else could i have tagged here i have No fuckin' clue

all tadashi could feel was warmth, like he was floating endlessly on a cloud, sinking into its fluffy texture. he shifted, curling up further into that warmth, until it registered in his mind that it was really warm, and his eyes opened.

for a moment, he was afraid that tsukishima's insomnia was the one keeping him up, because he was fidgeting, wide awake, with the small lamp in his room giving off enough light to see. but no, another look at him and he could tell his hair was matted to his forehead, the curls sticking to his skin. he reached up, to brush his fingers against his forehead, and he felt warm.

tsukishima finally turned to look at him, an uncomfortable frown set onto his face.

"can't sleep?" tadashi asked, continuing to run his fingers through his hair.

"it's too fucking hot." tsukishima grumbled, gesturing to the blanket he pushed over to tadashi, and that was enough of an explanation to why he himself felt really warm too. almost sweaty, and kinda gross. he hated it.

"gotta love the humidity." he responded with a groan, throwing the blanket off of him and into the corner of his bed. 

his fan had stopped working a week ago, and he and his mother hadn't had time to get a new one. tsukishima offered to help, but tadashi, being stubborn and self-reliant, said he was fine with just the window being open.

of course, he knows he doesn't understand how the weather works, because they had already been rudely awoken once in the night by rain seeping through the screen, and a rush to dry themselves and everything else off before slamming the window shut.

it was still raining too, by the sound of it.

"humidity can fuck off. mother nature can fuck off." tsukishima grumbled once more, with a sigh that seemed as irritated as ever. tadashi couldn't help but laugh.

"could just take a shower to cool down for a bit," he offered since it was early enough in the morning to be considered a morning shower and not a late-at-night one. he already knew the answer to that suggestion, though.

"no. you'll have to drag me off this bed if you want to chase me away," tsukishima said, going limp as if tadashi really was going to try and pick him up. tadashi just stifled a laugh instead, loving this dorky side of his.

"it's hot though, and you're probably feeling gross."

"if i do, which i don't," tsukishima turned his head to look at him once more, eyes squinting as he has yet to put on his glasses. "i'm not taking a shower at this hell hour. don't we have practice today too?" he rolled over onto him, neverminding the huff of air that was expelled from his weight suddenly dropping onto tadashi. "god, and we have school, too. we have to see the idiot duo. tadashi, i can't do this."

tadashi squirmed, just a little, lifting his head to stare him in the eyes, and he patted his cheek.

"aw, tsukki, it's okay, we could just not go," he said, running his hands through his matted hair again. "but you really should take a shower. you're all gross."

tsukishima's head just dropped onto his chest, and his arms wrapped around him, and tadashi felt his breath stop.

"really don't wanna. i'd rather melt here. it's too early." tadashi cast a glance to the digital clock on his desk.

"it's only-" he felt the other's head knock into his jaw, and he let out a yelp, before glaring at him. he almost bit his tongue because of him.

"no, don't say it. if you say it, you're going to tell me how this time is normal, to shower at this time as a morning routine." tsukishima explained, reaching for his hand so they could intertwine their fingers.

he was being cute on purpose. or was he just being his dorky, nerdy self again?

either way, tadashi was a weak, weak man, and he obliged to his silent want for affection by rubbing his thumb into the back of his hand.

"but it's hot," he replied simply, huffing.

" _you're_ hot." tsukishima shot back, sticking out a tongue at him. that earned a pull of his hair and a pinch to his cheek, and tsukishima quickly tried to pull away from tadashi to avoid the onslaught of attacks from him. but his hold on him only tightened, and he groaned as he was brought back into a hug.

"tsukki, you're being childish," he said, wanting his cheeks to stop burning.

"i was _just_ being truthful! let me compliment you!" tsukishima grumbled, rubbing at his cheek.

"no. you're flirting. stop flirting, it's too early for that," tsukishima's words were parroted back to him, and he frowned at tadashi, who just grinned back. "i thought you were a night owl tsukki, not an early bird. you're so energetic today."

"ew, no." at that, tsukishima stopped resisting, and went limp onto him, becoming dead weight instantly. "actually i'm tired, let's go back to sleep."

tadashi snorted, whacking the side of his head lightly.

"shower first, stinky." 

tsukishima only curled into him, wanting to cuddle.

"how rude, calling your own boyfriend names? that's terrible of you, tadashi. i might just have to file a report." 

tadashi stuck out his tongue. "do it, then. you won't."

tsukishima wrinkled his nose, glaring at him. "i could."

"but you wouldn't."

"and what makes you so sure of that?"

"because i'm hot, like you, and i love you, but i really will push you off of me because i need to shower too. and if you won't do it, i will, and i'll steal all the hot water too, so you can suffer in the freezing cold."

he let out another loud laugh at how fast tsukishima jolted up, his shocked expression giving way to mock anger as he scowled at him.

"that's playing dirty. you're a damn snake, yamaguchi."

"but i'm a crow. you know, karasu-"

he was met with a pillow to the face, and he just giggled, shoving it off of him as tsukishima crossed his arms, pouting.

"you aren't funny. or cute. i take it all back."

tadashi only reached out, trying hard to hide his ever growing grin, slinking his hand around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

"hmm. go brush your teeth too. you're really gross."

"is _that_ what you say to the guy you just made out with?"

"ew, tsukki, making out implies we did more than just," he holds out his pointer fingers, slowly pressing them together in a mock act of a chaste kiss. "that. i said you need to go brush your teeth, so maybe we can do that after you shower, too."

"god, okay, geez, what are you, my mom?"

"your mom's actually sweet, though. and does what you can't because you're too busy flirting with your boyfriend."

another pillow met his face, and he couldn't help the smile that wriggled its way onto his face after his many – rather poor – attempts to hide his smile.

"i love you, kei." he said, holding the pillow to his chest as he watched him gather his things to take a shower. he turned to him too, all signs of irritation gone. a soft, warm feeling replaced whatever was there before, and he just hugged the pillow closer as he smiled at him.

"i love you too, tadashi. a lot."

"we're still going, yeah? i was just kidding about skipping. we do have that test today, after all."

"i'll steal all the hot water from you if you keep that up."

they both laughed, as tadashi returned fire with his pillow, chasing tsukishima out of his room.


End file.
